Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In 5th-generation (5G) New Radio (NR) mobile communications, LDPC is used in NR data channel. In general, LDPC is composed of base matrix and shift-coefficient tables. However, the location of interleaver with LDPC code is not defined.